Alternate ending
by Raven-Rain
Summary: This is how I think it should've ended. Bridget's POV from the moment Sam is yanked out of the bupboard. WARNING...Charecter death.


**Alternate ending to Ginger snaps.**

A/N: This continues from when Sam gets hauled out of the cupboard by wolf-y Ginger. From Bridget's POV.

Panting with fear, Bridget built up the courage to venture out of the cupboard. There was blood everywhere she looked and the house was eerily silent. She grabbed the syringe with the cure to Lycanthropy in it. The purple liquid brought hope and fear all in one. Hope because there was a chance she could get her sister back, but fear because she'd have to get close enough to her first.

She heard a male scream of agony. Joy sprung in her and she rushed in the direction of his voice…the basement. With her heart beating a million miles a minute, she crept her way around every corner.

He sat slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. He was dead and she was too late. The only guy that had ever taken any notice of her and who acted selfless in helping her find a cure and she had failed him. Then his eyes sprung open and he panted the same way the caretaker had. He was infected with Lycanthropy but he was still alive. There was still hope in her. Now all she had to do was get close enough to her sister to inject her.

Blood. Blood was what bonded them together sisterly and was what now bonded them together in lycanthropy. She saw the pool of red sticky liquid gathering around him and decided to take a chance. She crept forward and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her with questioning eyes begging for her to help or leave…she wasn't sure. She decided to interpret it as help and scooped up some blood on her fingers.

Her sister watched her carefully to see what she would do next. Bridget brought the blood to her lips and sucked them into her mouth. The copper tang of blood made her feel sick but she scooped up some more blood. Watching her sister relax she could've sworn she saw Ginger smile. When Ginger started to lap up the blood she knew this was her chance.

Syringe at the ready, Bridget pounced at Ginger with enough force to topple them both over. It was a game of who could pin whom but Ginger obviously had the most strength. With Bridget pinned to the ground Ginger sank her teeth into her sisters flesh.

Crying out in agony Bridget let go of the syringe to struggle against her sister. It was a useless struggle, she knew, but she couldn't give up. Then as suddenly as the struggle began, it stopped. Ginger slumped over onto Bridget revealing the syringe in Ginger's back with Sam panting. Bridget rolled Ginger off her and looked down at her sister. Nothing had happened. Ginger was still in werewolf form but now she was dead. It had backfired.

With her heart heavy with sadness, Bridget leaned on Ginger's chest and cried until she ran out of tears. She rubbed the hot salty tears off her face accidentally smearing blood on her cheeks. She looked over at Sam and saw him sitting against the wall again panting.

She had to save him or else her sister's death would be meaningless. Holding her stomach as cramps wracked her body, Bridget made her way to the kitchen to make some more serum.

Coming back to Sam's side she took the syringe out of Ginger and absorbed some serum for Sam. Injecting him she did the same for herself. She didn't think hygiene was important at the moment. Sam's breathing slowed down to a normal rate and he soon opened his eyes and looked around in bewilderment.

Bridget's cramps stopped and herexternal wounds were healed. It would take a long time for her internal wounds to heal, if they ever actually did. She leaned against the wall in the sitting position next to Sam and they shared a moment of silence.

They used the silence to reflect on their lives, how it had changed over one month, and how it would never be the same ever again. Taking Bridget's hand, Sam helped her up and told her to pack. There was nothing left for them in this town anymore except horrible memories.

Getting in the car, Sam started the engine and drove off without even a backwards glance. Bridget thought about her mum and dad and silently said goodbye to them. She thought of her sister and silently said sorry to her. But she thought of the girl she used to be and mourned her loss the most.

She wished she could go back to the way things were. The simpler days when the only worry was school. But as she looked back on her past, she found it difficult to remember her life before this whole werewolf thing started. Had it really been just a month ago that her life had forever changed?

Things change; it's a fact of life. But what if you don't like the way they change? If you change so drastically and don't like who you see reflected back at you…can you ever go back to the person you used to be?

Her head was out of the window and her thoughts flowed past as fast as they were driving. Sam startled her out of her thoughts by thanking her for not giving up on him. She zoned out when he started to say it would all be okay and they would get through this.

She knew it was a lie and didn't want to listen to his false words. She knew that this was his way of comforting her. But still her thoughts drifted back to the memories she had of happier times.

The future was more uncertain then ever before and she had no idea what to expect. But one thing was for sure, she was happy she wasn't alone. That she had Sam who knew her secret and understood what she was going through.

With her heart heavy and her mind whizzing with jumbled thoughts, she settled back in her seat watching the white lines drift past sending her off into a restless sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
